Actuators are used in myriad devices and systems. For example, many vehicles including, for example, aircraft, spacecraft, watercraft, and numerous other terrestrial and non-terrestrial vehicles, include one or more actuators to effect the movement of various control surfaces or components. More recently, as systems are being designed to rely more on electrical power and less on pneumatic or hydraulic fluid power, electromechanical actuators (EMAs) are more often being used. An EMA typically includes an electric motor that, when properly energized, will supply a torque to a suitable actuation device, which in turn positions a component.
The systems that include EMAs are being designed to exhibit relatively high frequency responses and increased slew rates. Moreover, in some applications such as, for example, aircraft flight surface control systems and missile thrust vector control systems, the EMAs that are used may be subject to relatively severe environmental conditions, as well as relatively high magnitude shock and vibration. It would thus be desirable to test EMAs, prior to placement into service, to ensure the EMAs have the ability to meet relatively high system frequency response and increased system slew rates, and/or to meet the environmental conditions to which they will be exposed. Unfortunately, presently available test systems do not allow one or more EMAs to be tested with a sufficient level of rigor. Nor do presently available systems provide relatively flexible mechanical and/or electrical interfaces for testing EMAs.
Hence there is a need for a system that allows one or more EMAs to be tested to ensure sufficiently high frequency response and/or high slew rate and/or with a level of rigor needed to ensure operability under relatively severe environmental conditions and/or that provide relatively flexible mechanical and/or electrical interfaces for EMAs under test. The present invention addresses one or more of these needs.